


Lights Cast Shadows

by helical_synodic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Angst, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Death, Fantasy, Fantasy Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just want to cover all my bases, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting, War, but at least theres child hinata and kags?, despite everything theres also, graphic descriptions of wounds, no main characters are going to die, the tags look scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helical_synodic/pseuds/helical_synodic
Summary: Akaashi Keiji has been around as long as the night has.He was a powerful witch, but after an attempt on his life that killed his familiar and left him as weak as he's ever been, he never realized just how lonely he was.





	1. There Are No Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Okay gosh, so this is something I'm doing. slow world building and character development. Plot intense and just, everything I'm not used to? This really is a stretch from what I'm comfortable writing, but I wanted to read it, so I had to write it.

Keiji couldn’t remember the last time he felt pain like this. 

 

For as long as he had existed, Keiji was sure he never felt pain like this. 

 

Tears were streaking down his face as he looked up, past the trees, toward the bright blue sky.  Keiji couldn’t move his left arm, his lungs burned from being knocked down so harshly earlier. He licked his lips before turning his head. 

 

The human that attacked him less than ten minutes ago lied dead, his throat ripped out.  He could hear the quiet sounds of his familiar, Miki, hooting. She didn’t sound right. Keiji was more frightened by what he might see when he looked to her than the prospect of dying. He closed his eyes, only for a moment, to brace himself, before he sat up. Keji coughed harshly, his vision went blurry. He didn’t bother looking to his arm. He knew he would only see mutilated flesh, torn and cut and bleeding, just right to drain him of his energy. 

 

Keiji dragged himself over to the black and white ball of feathers just a few feet away. Miki was stained with blood, her own and the human’s. She looked at Keiji, her black eyes still so full of emotion, a fondness that couldn’t be found in a regular animal. The fact she was still alive, even after being shot with a bolt, was a testament to how strong she was. 

 

“You deserve better than this,” Keiji whispered. He brought his good arm to the bolt. He couldn’t pull it out with one hand, and he didn’t want to put her through more pain. He snapped it, then pulled her small body close, cradling her. “I wish I was able to take care of you as well as you took care of me. I will miss you dearly.” Keji leaned down, pressed a kiss to her round face,  between her eyes.  

 

Miki’s body still had it’s familiar warmth as her eyes closed and the connection between them snapped. Keiji cried out, sobs wracking his body. He clutched her as best he could, shaking. 

 

Keiji wished he died too.  

 

\--- 

 

It was less than a week since Miki died, less than a week since an attempt was made on Keiji’s life.  

 

He had burned Miki’s corpse that night he was attacked. The flames were black. 

 

When the flames died, a great horned owl was watching Keiji. The owl had been watching him every day since then. 

 

Keiji worked better at night, he had long since preferred a nocturnal lifestyle. His eyesight was better at night, his magic was stronger. Miki preferred it. With his magic as weak as it was, and Miki gone, Keiji supposed it was just old habit that kept him up at night and sleeping during the day.  

 

Though, Keiji supposed it was only right that a Night Witch was nocturnal.  

 

“I had never heard of a witch getting a new familiar, and I am quite old. I have heard of many things.” This was the first time Keiji spoke to the owl. There was a faint hoot of surprise. “I may not have the best magical sight at the moment, but I feel it coming from you. You don’t have to hide, I have been aware of your presence since you arrived.” 

 

Keiji looked toward the trees off to his right. His eyes locked with the owls. It took a moment before the owl flew over. The familiar sound of feathers made Keiji raise his arm as a perch. The owl understood. 

 

“You are quite handsome,” Keiji  mused, his other hand coming up to scratch under the owl’s beak. The owl preened under the attention. Keiji sighed. 

 

“I’m afraid that I don’t want a new familiar. Miki had been my companion for centuries. I could not replace her.” The owl replied with a sad hoot. He walked up Keiji’s arm before pressing his beak to Keiji’s cheek. 

 

Keiji bit his lip and closed his eyes. “You are a sweetheart,” Keiji’s voice was shaking. “But I refuse.” 

 

When Keiji opened his eyes, he saw the owl looking at him, his gaze intense, unwavering. 

 

The owl gave one more hoot before he flew back to his perch in the tree.  Keiji sighed and put his head in his hands. The warmth of the fire, which started to die down did nothing to help the cold feeling coming from Keiji’s chest. 

 

“I don’t even know if I could create a familiar bond anymore,” Keiji murmured.  

 

\--- 

 

After a few more days, the owl left. Keiji felt lonely. 

 

He kept telling himself it was better this way. Miki was a perfect fit for him, she had always been around. No familiar could be better than she was. Keiji was saving both him and the owl the frustration of an imperfect connection. 

 

That night, Keiji was making his way through a magical territory.  They were safe places, away from the growing human army where creatures were able to go about their business without worry. They were often concealed with spells, or charmed to only let through those with a magical signature. The large expanses of land could easily hold someone with enough magic to heal Keiji, and if not, they would have supplies to keep him from losing his arm. The way was intuitive to Keiji. He had a talent for finding the right way, a talent that didn’t take much magic at all. 

 

“Oi! Someone’s over there! We can ask them!” 

 

“Idiot, what if they’re mean! You shouldn’t be so trusting!” 

 

“It’ll be fine!”

 

Two voices caused Keiji to stop walking. He turned toward the noise and saw two figures making their way toward him. One was much taller than the other, but it wasn’t too hard to tell that these were children, far from maturity.  

 

“Excuse me!” The smaller one called. He held a lantern. His hair was orange. 

 

“May I help you?” Keiji asked. Feathers were falling from the pair. If Keiji was going to guess, he’d guess that he encountered shapeshifter chicks. 

 

“We’re lost!” The smaller one said. 

 

“I see. You don’t look like you should have left the nest. There aren’t any humans around, but there are still many creatures that would love to have at your feathers,” Keiji teased. 

 

The small shapeshifter jumped and clung to his companion. “D-do you want to steal our feathers?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“How can we believe you?” Asked the taller one. 

 

“Well, I suppose it depends, what are you?” 

 

“C-crows…” The small one almost whimpered. The taller one puffed up. As tall as he was for his age, Keiji still had about two feet in height on him. He decided it would be cruel to continue teasing them. 

 

“Ah, well then I have no use for your feathers. Might as well help you home. I’m sure your murder is worried sick,” Keiji said, adjusting his bag and turning to fully face the pair. 

 

“Really?!” The smaller one perked up. The tall one was quieter with his excitement. 

 

“Yes, really. You may call me Akaashi. Come on, now. Hold onto my cloak if I’m moving too quickly.” 

 

Keiji started walking in the direction of the children’s nest. 

 

“I’m Hinata and this is Kageyama!” Hinata said, catching up quickly, grabbing onto Keiji’s cloak despite being able to walk alongside Keiji just fine. His other hand held Kageyama’s. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun.” 

 

“Hey, how do you know where we live?” Kageyama asked. 

 

“It’s my magic-- watch your step, there’s a stump. The stars guide me.” 

 

“You know, your eyes glow like a cat’s.” Hinata added, his little voice conveying great awe. 

 

“Do they?” 

 

“Yeah!” 

 

“I didn’t know. I suppose it make sense. Cat eyes glow in the dark because they reflect light, to see better in the dark.” 

 

“Oh. I didn’t know that.  Are you a cat?” 

 

Keiji felt a small smile raise his lips. “No, I’m a witch.” 

“Woah! Tobio! We found a witch!” 

 

“I know, I heard him too! You don’t need to shout it out me!” 

 

Keiji couldn’t remember the last time he had been around children. Objectively, they were absolutely adorable and entertaining. While the pain of loss still permeated his very being, these two children brought a smile to his face. Miki would have loved Hinata’s hair. 

 

Looking up to the sky, Keiji saw that the morning stars for this time of year were rising. 

 

“How long have you been awake?” Keiji asked. 

 

Hinata looked up, eyes bright. “Since the last sunrise,” he answered.  Kageyama’s eyes were bleary. 

 

“That is much too long for you. Perhaps we should look for a place to rest. You have really gone far from your home.” 

 

“Well, Nishinoya and Tanaka were letting us explore our territory, but Tobio and I found a beetle. It was green and pretty. We chased it really far, and Tobio caught it but then we didn’t know where we were so we tried to find our way back but then it got dark and we found you, Akaashi-san!” 

 

“That seems like quite the adventure.” 

 

“It was really fun at first, but then it got scary.” 

 

“Yes, the night can be very scary.” 

 

Kageyama tripped on his feet, falling and pulling Hinata down with him. 

 

“I’m okay!” Hinata said, jumping up. Kageyama just grunted and looked at his hands, scraped up. 

 

“That won’t do. Hinata-kun, are you tired?” 

 

“No, I’m okay.” 

 

“Good. Kageyama-kun, would you like to be carried. That way you may sleep until we find a place for proper rest.” 

 

“I can walk!” Kageyama pouted, his face flushed. 

 

“Don’t be stupid, Tobio. You can sleep. I’ll make sure nothing bad happens while you’re sleeping!” Hinata declared, clutching his chest, over his heart. 

 

“You’re the reason we got lost.” 

 

“Tobioooooo!” 

 

Keiji knelt down to be eye level with the two boys. “Kageyama-kun, perhaps you could give Hinata-kun the chance to redeem himself? He seems quite adamant to protect you.” 

 

Kageyama looked to the floor, covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. 

 

“I promise I’ll take care of you!” Hinata was jumping around, the resolve clear on his face. The world around them was becoming lighter as the sun rose. 

 

Kageyama still didn’t look up, but he held his arms out and Keiji took that as permission to carry him. Keiji picked him up and supported him with his good side. “Alright, let’s continue. There is a place to rest not too far, I’m sure. Hold onto my cloak, Hinata-kun.” 

 

“Yes!” 

 

Kageyama was asleep less than five minutes after they started to walk again. 

 

“Hey, Akaashi-san,” Hinata whispered. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Why is your arm all bandaged? And your shirt has this red stain? You’re kind of messy, aren’t you?” 

 

It was light enough now that Hinata could see these details. The sun must be rising. 

 

“Yes, I suppose I am messy.” 

 

“That’s okay. I am too. Daichi-san tries to help me clean, but he’s busy a lot.” 

 

“Is he important in your murder?” 

 

“Hm, I guess so. But not like,  _ super _ important.” 

 

“I see.” 

 

“Do you have someone like Daichi-san in your murder?” 

 

“No. I am alone most of the time.” 

 

“That sounds sad.” 

 

“Perhaps.” 

 

“You know, Akaashi-san. You can stay with us if you want! You can be my big brother! I’ve always wanted one. And you can help me with Natsu! Oh my god! Natsu must miss me so much!” 

 

Hinata stopped walking and cupped his face. His distress apparent as he stomped his feet. “She’s just a baby, Akaashi-san! Mama wanted me to watch over her! I failed as a big brother! What if she’s dead when I get back Akaashi-san! We can’t stop to rest we have to go now!” 

 

Kageyama was roused by the yelling, but grunted and buried his face into Keiji’s chest. 

 

“Hinata-kun, I’m sure the rest of the people in your murder wouldn’t let your sister die. It has only been a day, after all. Besides, if you don’t rest, you may not make it back to your sister, then where will you be?”

 

“But-”

 

“Hinata-kun, you trust your murder, yes?” 

 

Hinata dropped his head. “Yes.” 

 

“Then trust them to take care of your sister, and trust me to get you back safely. I cannot do that if we are not rested. Our stop will only be a few hours. I assume your feet hurt?” 

“Yeah…” 

 

“Right. So we can move even faster when you are rested.” 

 

“Yeah! How far until we can rest, Akaashi-san?” 

 

“Not too long.” 

 

“Okay.” Hinata grabbed Keiji’s cloak again and they continued. 

 

Fifteen more minutes passed when they came across a clearing. Hinata was struggling, staying awake catching up to him, but he was resolute in staying awake until they got to their first destination. 

 

Keiji sighed when he saw the tents and stalls in the clearing, setup in a circular formation. Bodies were congregated in groups. The distinct call of several species of owls and hoots of laughter, along with the magical signature, pointed Keiji in one direction: Owl shapeshifters. 

  
Fate is cruel.


	2. Curiosity Does Not Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter? because now im really starting to stray from my comfort and I have no idea how it'll read. But hey, it's up, and even if just one person enjoys it, then I'm happy. 
> 
> Also updates probably won't be this frequent? I'm trying to keep it to at least once a week though, so yeah.

Of course, as soon as finding respite from his grieving, he had to be reminded. He was old enough, Keiji knew that life had no interest in being kind or cruel. Yet, it sure felt sometimes, that it had it out for him.

 

“Is this it, Akaashi-san?” Hinata asked.

 

Keiji swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yes.”

 

“Okay good, because I think I could sleep for years!”

 

“What about your sister?” Keiji teased.

 

“Okay maybe not _years._ ”

 

Despite everything, Keiji chuckled.

 

Keiji prompted that they move forward. He needed to find someone to speak to. Kageyama in his arms roused again, this time lifting his head. “Where?”

 

“We found a camp!” Hinata answered.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’m going to put you down now, alright, Kageyama-kun?”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

Keiji put Kageyama down, but the young crow decided that he wanted to hold Keijis hand. Hinata in turn took Kageyama’s hand. What an odd sight, Keiji thought. A witch and two crow shapeshifters children.

 

As if his thoughts could be read, two owls flew from the nearby trees and dropped in front of the trio. Their feathers seemed to melt away and they grew to human size. Their outfits were simple, but uniform, earthy colors and loose materials, tied back to stay out of the way.

 

One was short, his hair rested on the top of his head and curled. The other was blond, his eyes heavy and smile slight.

 

The shorter one spoke. “What are you doing here?”

 

Hinata shrieked and hid behind Keiji. Kageyama quickly followed suit. The taller one raised his eyebrow at the display. “Now what in the world is a…Witch?”

 

Keiji kept his face impassive. He wouldn’t give anything away. Refused.

 

“Right. What is a witch doing with two baby shapeshifters?”

 

“They got lost. I offered to take them home. They became tired. We would like a place to rest for a few hours.”

 

“God, do I know how that is,” the shorter one groaned.

 

“Komi, dude. We can’t come off as intimidating if you agree with them!” The taller one chided. Komi scoffed.

“Dude, what are they gonna do? My shift is over. The suns past the horizon. I’m gonna eat and take a nap.”

 

Keiji wouldn’t say he wasn’t insulted. There was a tug in his gut, he could feel the shadows around the clearing pull toward him, much slower than he was used to, but they were coming to his defense.

 

“Okay, wow. Don’t listen to him, he’s being unusually grumpy.”

 

“I have two children with me that have been awake for a full day now. Give us a place to rest.” Keiji glowered, annoyed. “And I’ll forgive you.”

 

“Akaashi-san is scary,” Hinata whispered, quite loudly.

 

The owl’s eyes widened. “Akaashi, huh? Sounds familiar. I’m Konoha. Let’s walk and talk.”

 

Keiji nodded in response, following as Konoha led them into the camp.

 

“Not to pry or anything, but where’s your familiar? I thought they didn’t stray far from their witch.”

 

“Konoha-san, that is prying,” Keiji replied.

 

“Caught me. What about your arm? That one’s kind of hard to miss.”

 

“An attempt was made on my life. I have not been able to properly take care of it since I lacked the supplies.”

 

“Oh wow. We can help with that, you know.”

 

“If you don’t mind. But I’m sure Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun want to sleep.”

 

Konoha laughed, “Oh yeah. I bet they’re dead on their feet.” He turned to look at the children. Hinata was peaking out from behind Keiji, and when his eyes met Konoha’s, he quickly hid behind Keiji again.

 

Konoha led them to a large tent. Inside were bright tapestries and piles of pillows and blankets. Hinata squawked when he saw it. “This is just like home! Ooh! I remember dad made that one!” Hinata exclaimed as he pointed toward a bright orange tapestry.

 

“Oh, are you kids from Karasuno?” Konoha asked.

 

Both Hinata and Kageyama nodded. Konoha laughed, “Not like Sawamura to actually lose track of his flock. Anyway, there’s some free spots around here. Let’s go.”

 

Once Konoha said they could settle down, Kageyama practically dropped on some pillows, curling up. Hinata laughed and jumped on top of him, only to be scolded, but not pushed off, by Kageyama.

 

Konoha snorted. “You can settle in too. I’ll bring the supplies here.”

 

“You will? I thought you were a guard,” Keiji said simply.

 

With a playful bow, Konoha said, “I am a man of many talents.”

 

Keiji only watched him walk away for a moment.

 

With a sigh, he sat down. It was a relief to be off his feet. He took off his back and cloak. His shirt was sleeveless. He needed something to wrap his arm when he recovered from that night. Carefully, and not without disgust toward the crusting scabs, Keiji started removing the makeshift bandages.

 

It tugged at his skin, revealing gashes that bled as the scabs ripped off with the cloth. Needless to say, it was not a pretty sight. Few people were in the tent, and Hinata and Kageyama were soundly asleep, so he didn’t feel too bad about revealing his arm to the air. In fact, the burn of the air was a strange relief in itself.

 

Black remnants of his magical brands were lost in the smeared blood. The crescent that had once graced his shoulder was split into three uneven parts. A few of the stars that dotted his skin were intact, and the band that went around his arm was only severed once. Overall, his assailant wasn’t very thorough in his mutilation. Keiji figured he could recover more than half his magic in only a matter of years.

 

Though, he realized that it was only supposed to weaken him, so he could be killed by a meer arrow. Miki stopped that from happening.

 

Three strokes, his attacker got in three strokes, one moved diagonally up and down his upper arm, one across his upper arm, and one across his forearm. His right hand was red with blood from prodding his arm. It hurt like a bitch.

 

“Annoying,” Keiji growled.

 

“Hoot!”

 

Keiji snapped his head toward the entrance of the tent. His eyes met with impossibly gold eyes. The man before him was large in build, his hair stood up as if the force of a potion gone terribly made it stick up that way, his hand, also large, covered his mouth. The man’s cheeks were turning a bright red. Embarrassed by his outburst.

 

Keiji couldn’t blame him. ‘Hoot’ is a ridiculous outburst to make when surprised.

 

“Hello. Will Konoha-san be back soon?” The man jolted, as if brought from a trance. He quickly made his way over.

 

“Oh, yeah. He asked me to help him carry some stuff. I’m Bokuto!” Bokuto set down an array of bandages, cloths, and two bowls: one of poultice and one of water.

 

“I see. Thank you, Bokuto-san. ” Keiji tried to catch his eyes again. Bokuto seemed to shy from eye contact. The blush that came to Bokuto’s face was attractive.

 

“Ah, well, it’s no big deal. I mean- Holy shit…” Bokuto’s eyes came to Keiji’s arm. “That’s really bad.”

 

Keiji found himself covering as much of his arm as he could with his hand. “It will heal.” it had to.

 

“Alright Akaashi let’s…” Konoha walked up but stopped when he saw Keiji’s arm. “Okay, so I’m not sure if I’m qualified enough for that. I’ll just… Go get Yukie. Bokuto can you… Fuck that’s gross. Okay, Bokuto can you like, clean it up or something?”

 

“Yeah! That’s easy, right?”

 

“I can walk you through it, if you would like, Bokuto-san.” Keiji offered. Feasibly, Keiji could do it himself, but it would be easier to have two hands clean his wounds.

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever works. I’m getting Yukie.” Keiji and Bokuto watched Konoha walk through the tent and leave.

 

“Start with a cloth and water,” Keiji instructed. Bokuto took a moment to react, quickly, if not clumsily grabbing a cloth and dipping it the water, wringing it out before gently wiping off the blood on Keijis arm.

 

With the amount of brawn that Bokuto had, Keiji wouldn’t think he would be gentle.

 

“I don’t normally do this, but we have a soon to be mother that’s sick and Yukie is doing her best to get her better, so we’re kind of short-handed. I offered to help cause well, I’m not all that useful. But I wanted to help.” Bokuto was focused on Keiji’s arm. His thick brows pulled into a furrow.

 

“I’m sure you are very helpful, Bokuto-san.”

 

“I dunno…” Bokuto gave a chuckle. Keiji thought it was a lovely sound.

 

“People do not often see their own worth for what it is,” Keiji explained.  He felt like he couldn’t stare at Bokuto anymore, so he looked over to Hinata and Kageyama. Hinata was sprawled over Kageyama.

 

“They’re cute. Hinata’s a good kid,” Bokuto said.

 

“You know them?”

 

“Yeah, our flock has been friends with Karasuno for a few years. Trades and stuff, you know? I’ve know Hinata since he got his first feathers. Surprised Sawamura lost track of him. I’ve been trying to sneak him out with me since I met him,” Bokuto said with a laugh.

 

“You tried to steal a child?” Keiji raised his brows.

 

“Okay, well when you put it like that it sounds bad,” Bokuto pouted.

 

“Oh I’m sure I’m just misinterpreting what you’re saying.”

 

“Look, I would have brought him back. Eventually.”

 

Something about Bokuto’s pout and the childish way he grumbled his excuse, caused Keiji to smile.

 

“Oh, well that makes it okay then.”

 

Bokuto looked up, his eyes narrowed. “Akaashi, I think you’re teasing me.”

 

“I’d never.” Keiji met Bokuto’s eyes.

 

The next moment Bokuto was laughing. Loud and boisterous, leaning away from Keiji. “You’re pretty great, Agaashi,” he decided.

 

Keiji felt himself flush, looking away stubbornly. “You hardly know me. You’re entirely too trusting.”

 

Bokuto hummed, going back to cleaning up Keiji’s arm. He was cleaning the wounds now, brow furrowed when Keiji winced.

 

“I don’t think so.” he said simply.

 

Keiji didn’t reply. He wasn’t sure how. Bokuto’s hands seemed to cradle his arm. It hurt terribly, but he had been so focused on Bokuto he hardly noticed. Keiji found himself confused. He had never been quick to warm to someone, but Bokuto was magnetic, coaxing Keiji to open up like he had known him for ages.

 

Keiji looked away when he heard someone enter the tent. A woman came in, a basket in her arms. Keiji figured that this must be the Yukie he heard about.

 

“Wow, Konoha was right. That’s pretty terrible, Akaashi-san. I’m Shirofuku,” She said as she sat down. She moved Bokuto away and got squared up to his arm. “This isn’t a half bad cleaning job, Bokuto,” She said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty good at it, huh?” He said. Keiji held back a smile. “Akaashi walked me through it though,” he admitted.

 

“Hardly, Bokuto-san. I just told you where to start.”

 

Bokuto was preening over the praise, something that felt vaguely familiar.

 

Shirofuku’s hands were cold and slightly damp as she examined Keiji’s arm. “Someone really wanted to get rid of your magic,” she said.

 

“Yes, I suppose they did.”

 

“Akaashi, can I ask you something?”

 

Keiji looked up and his eyes met Shirofuku’s. There was a curious glint in them. Bokuto was hovering over her shoulder, watching.

 

“I suppose it is fair, Shirofuku-san, since you’ve allowed me a place for me and my charges to rest, as well as medical attention.”

 

“You’re so polite! So different from what I’m used to,” Shirofuku threw a glance at Bokuto who backed up, looking sheepish. She looked back to Keiji’s arm, a needle and thread in hand.  

 

“I’ve put a numbing agent on your arm so I can do this without it being unbearable.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now, are you the one they call ‘The Shadow Prince?’”

 

That was a name Keiji hadn’t heard in a long time. Probably a few decades. How long had it been since he had been in company like this? How long had it been since it was more than him and Miki? Keiji really hadn’t made any appearances recently, had he? Not since he ran away.

 

“Yes. Though it is a misnomer. I am not a prince.”

 

Shirofuku looked up from what she was doing, her face pale. Bokuto was quiet, but his curiosity apparent in the way he fidgeted.

 

“I… Didn’t actually think you would be…” She bit her lip. “But, rumor has it, you’re actually a god. But I don’t think a god could… Would let themselves be vulnerable like this.” He eyes flitted to his arm. Keiji was close to being insulted.  Bokuto covered his mouth, muffling a startled sound. That made Keiji feel worse.

 

“I’m not a god. It’s just a rumor.”

“Right, I’m sorry, this must be… Oh god, you’re familiar. She never leaves your side. Oh, Akaashi I am so sorry…”

 

Keiji snapped his head away, jerking his arm, cursed under his breath. “Shirofuku-san, please stop.”

 

“Right,” she stilled immediately.

 

“Yes, Miki- my familiar was killed in the ambush that took most of my magic. I am not, nor have ever been a god. I am just a witch. And now, I would like to make sure to keep infection from my arm and to rest so I may travel the rest of the way to Hinata-kun’s and Kageyama-kun’s home. Then I will continue on my way. So please… Just…” Keiji’s eyes were burning. He hated being so openly vulnerable, but that was the first time he said any of that aloud The first time he verbally acknowledge Miki’s death. He didn’t expect to choke on the words. He didn’t expect it to burn.

 

“Right,” she said softly, continuing. The needle pinched, but the numbing agent worked well enough.  

 

Shirofuku finished working in the relative silence. After wrapping his arm, she gathered her supplies and took Bokuto with her.

  
Despite how tired he was, Keiji did not sleep.


	3. No Fears Left Unchecked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was difficult because its mostly filler. Also can i just say that chp 244 is the best thing in my life right now???? 
> 
> Bokuto's characterization is difficult for me to capture, because he is both conscious of others, but very free, and especially in light of what we learned in the new chapter. I just, really want to do him justice because he's my favorite and the very definition of a good egg. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!!!!!

While the blankets and pillows were soft, Keiji found little comfort in them. He rubbed his fingers together, the memory of feathers almost real. Each owl’s caw that permeated from outside was so close, yet not close at all to the coos and cackles of his late companion.  He remember the smell of her feathers, how she hated the rain, how when she was tired, she’d sit in Keiji’s hair. Losing her felt like losing a limb. 

 

He supposed in a way, it was. 

 

A familiar is often a way to recharge magic. Powerful beings, often the manifestation of their witch’s powers. Miki had been there when Keiji first became aware, she was there, sitting beside him as he awoke under the light of the moon. Her eyes reflected the stars. 

 

Keiji was not good at making lasting relationships. When he was new, magic was scary to the humans as an unknown. Not much had changed since then, except more open hostility. But those that were not scared, did not care for his personality. Other magical creatures that he met, at this point in time, (they were new too) did not get along with him. Kozume, being an excellent example of someone who was not hostile, but did not care for his company. 

 

Keiji was aware of his shortcomings. Social graces were just not a strength and a life of mostly solitude did not do much to encourage growth. There were times, of course, where Keiji spent plenty of time with others, but in the entirety of his existence, comparing the time where it was just him and Miki to the times it was not, shows that there really is no comparison. 

 

That didn’t really matter when Keiji was one of the strongest magical creatures. 

 

Hubris, Keiij supposed, is not always glaringly obvious. 

 

The shadows in the tent shifted. 

 

“Akaashi-san?” 

 

Keiji looked over, and Kageyama was sitting up, Hinata in his lap. There was a pout on his face. 

 

“Did you sleep well, Kageyama-kun?” 

 

He nodded. “I’m hungry though.” 

 

Right. Keiji should have thought of that earlier. Of course they would be hungry, they had been lost for a whole day.  Keiji is surprised they didn’t kill themselves by eating some poisonous berries or something earlier. 

 

His own stomach rumbled. 

 

Keiji hadn’t eaten in awhile either.  

 

“Of course.” He looked to Hinata who was still sleeping, snoring quite loudly for his small body. It was comical and somehow sweet. “I will see what I can do. Please stay put.” 

 

Kageyama nodded and Keiji stood up. His arm was tender now that the numbing agent wore off. He held it close to his side with his other hand.  When he started walking, he wobbled, taking a moment to gain his bearings. Keiji needed to get himself together. 

 

Slowly he walked out of the tent. It was around midday, perhaps even a bit after. Many of the shapeshifters were sunning themselves both as humans and owls, some were preening each other. Keiji looked away, trying to figure out where to go to find food. 

 

“AGAASHI!” 

 

Keiji’s head turned to see Bokuto running toward him. He was carrying something. Keiji thought for a moment, about how right Bokuto running looked. He turned the rest of his body to face him, standing up straight. 

 

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” 

 

“Did you rest up?” Bokuto asked. He was carrying what looked like wrapped up food. Keiji bit his lip. 

 

“Yes,” he lied. “Kageyama woke up too. He said he was hungry.” Keiji looked back up to Bokuto’s face. Keiji liked how intense Bokuto’s stare was. 

 

“I thought you guys might be hungry, so I grabbed some stuff from the food tent for you guys!” 

 

“Ah, thank you, Bokuto-san.” 

 

“You got it, Akaashi!” 

 

Bokuto made his way into the tent and Keiji followed. Kageyama perked up when he saw them walk in. Bokuto plopped down next to the young shapeshifters and started laying out the food. Keiji couldn’t ignore the ease of Bokuto’s movements, how he greeted Kageyama with a wide grin, ruffling his hair, causing the young boy to blush. 

 

Hinata roused from the noise, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. When he saw Bokuto, he practically jumped over to tackle him. 

 

“Bokuto-san!” Hinata shouted. Bokuto laughed loudly and hugged Hinata. “I didn’t know this was your flock! Akaashi, did you know?” The three shapeshifters turned to look at Keiji, who was slowly moving to sit down. 

 

“No, this was a coincidence.” 

 

“Are you sure? Didn’t you say that the stars tell you where to go? I bet they knew!” 

 

Hinata’s smile was bright and he turned in Bokuto’s lap so he could get to the food. Keiji grabbed some of the meat. It was tangy and left his fingers sticky. It had been a while since he had food this well prepared. 

 

“Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san is really cool, you know? Don’t you think, Tobio?” Hinata was rambling with his mouth full. Bokuto’s smile hasn’t left his face. 

 

“I  _ am _ pretty cool,” Bokuto agreed. Kageyama was nodding as well.

 

“Yeah! Bokuto-san is a really strong warrior, and he’s going to teach me and I’m gonna beat Tobio!” 

 

“Nuh-uh!” Kageyama stood up, food dropping out of his mouth. Hinata was quick to jump up too. He reached out to grab Kageyama’s shirt but stopped when an arm circled around him. Kageyama stopped just as quick when Bokuto’s other arm reached around him. Bokuto Pulled them both down into a hug. 

 

“Hey hey hey. Being a warrior isn’t just about being awesomely strong. You gotta protect your flock too! And you can’t do that while fighting each other.” Keiji didn’t think that Bokuto would be the type to be able to pacify rowdy children, in fact, his personality seemed to be the type to rile them up. Yet again, Keiji was surprised by Bokuto. 

 

“Also, you gotta behave, or I’ll change my mind about taking you home with Akaashi!” 

 

The surprise and delight in the children’s eyes practically sparkled. They were shouting. 

 

Keiji blinked. 

 

“What?” 

 

Bokuto looked up. He had the decency to look sheepish. “I mean, you don’t mind, right? I figured since well…” Bokuto’s eyes landed on Keiji’s arm. Keiji’s brow furrowed and he pulled his arm closer to himself. Bokuto looked back up to his face. “I thought maybe you might need some help taking them back. It’s less than a day’s walk, but you never know what might happen. But, Akaashi, if you don’t want me too…” 

 

Before Keiji even had the chance to answer, Hinata and Kageyama were pleading with him. 

 

“Please Akaashi-san!” 

 

“Please Nii-san!” 

 

Three intense gazes and the terms of familiarity were too much. Keiji didn’t have a choice (didn’t stand a chance). “Alright, fine,” he sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

Keiji was annoyed. Having a warrior with them  _ would _ be of use, and he hated that. He hated not being sure if he could take care of himself, let alone two other people. He didn’t like that he was assumed weak. 

 

There was a chorus of shouts and thank yous. 

 

Keiji was never too fond of bright lights, but the smiles directed at him were a sort of bright he thought he might like. If Keiji were a weaker man, he might have blushed having all the attention on him. 

 

“We won’t get anywhere if you don’t eat. So if you must have Bokuto-san accompany use, I advise you eat.” Keiji looked away and took another bite of his food. 

 

“Yessir!” 

  
  


\---

  
  


It was close to dusk when they decided to leave. Keiji was able to restock his bag with supplies he would need and Hinata and Kageyama were able to rest. Bokuto said goodbye to his flock, promising to be back soon. 

 

The chatter of the small group echoed in the forest. 

Keiji followed behind the group, happy to trail as Bokuto lead the way, only correcting their movements when he felt they were going too off trail. The sun was just past the horizon, twilight came in like a tide. Keiji felt serene. 

 

“Bokuto-san, I can make my wings!” Hinata boasted. 

 

“What!? Well you gotta show me!” Bokuto squatted down to eye level with Hinata. Keiji and Kageyama stopped to watch, Keiji with mild interest and Kageyama with a pout. 

 

Hinata folded on himself and closed his eyes. He was humming and Keji watched as gradually Hinata’s arms changed from arms into wings, feathers black and shiny. Hinata opened his eyes and gasped. His raised his arms up and looked to Bokuto, his smile like the sun. Bokuto was quick to scoop Hinata up in his arms and praise him. 

 

“That’s my disciple! Look at you, you’ll be a fierce little crow in no time!” 

 

Kageyama had stepped closer to Keiji. A small hand clutching Keiji’s cloak alerted him to this. Kageyama wasn’t looking at Keiji, but toward Bokuto and Hinata. Hinata looked over and smiled at Kageyama. “Kageyama can kinda get his beak! He’s really cool too!” Kageyama’s eyes widened and he hid behind Keiji’s legs. 

 

Bokuto laughed.  “You little crows are growing big and strong without me noticing!” 

 

Hinata was gushing, hiding his face in his wings. Kageyama was pressing his face into Keiji’s legs now. 

 

Keiji placed a hand on the top of Kageyama’s head. “Alright, let’s get moving again. We don’t want you to get home too late.” 

 

“Good call, Akaashi!” 

 

Time past, the moon had reached its zenith in the sky and was starting to fall. It would still be dark for some time. Keiji’s clairvoyance was telling them they were close. 

 

“I hear the river,” Kageyama mumbled. 

 

Bokuto was carrying Hinata on his shoulders and Kageyama stuck close to Keiji’s side. 

 

“What was that, Kageyama-kun?”

 

“I hear the river by our home,” He said. “We’re close.” 

 

“That’s good,” Keiji said. Kageyama nodded. “Bokuto-san?”

 

Bokuto turned his head, “Akaashi?” 

 

“I believe we are only a few minutes away from Karasuno. Kageyama-kun says he can hear the river, and my magic is indicating that we are close as well.” 

 

Bokuto was quiet for a few moments. “Yup! That’s the river! Good ear,  Kageyama!” 

 

“Thank you!” 

 

Keiji wondered what quality Bokuto had that just set people’s faces alight. He was convinced that it had to be a special sort of magic. Not even the witch of light could do such a thing, yet Bokuto lit up a room with absolute ease. 

 

Perhaps, Keiji thought, Bokuto-san was just amazing. 

 

“Alright! Let’s pick up the pace Akaashi, let’s get the little crows home.” Bokuto was looking at him, smiling at him. 

 

Keiji wondered if it was morally wrong to feel so nice when he was grieving. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at alienconspiracy21.tumblr.com


End file.
